


Lets Party Like Porn Stars

by tylrerhoechlin



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hannah and Beth are Alive, Josh Appreciation Squad, My First Work in This Fandom, Until Dawn - Freeform, Until Dawn AU, halloween party, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylrerhoechlin/pseuds/tylrerhoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Hannah and Beth were found after the prank that took place in Blackwood Pines, Josh never became vengeful and the group reunite a year later at the Washingtons to throw a banging halloween party.</p><p>[I also suck at summaries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Party Like Porn Stars

It was the 31st of October, which meant that Hannah, Beth and Josh were throwing their annual Halloween Party, or as Josh likes to call it; 'The Washington Halloween Spectacular'.

There's no doubt that it was  _the_  party of the year, every year. The Washington’s certainly knew how to party and Halloween was no exception. This year would be different- exhilarating even. The whole crew were reuniting tonight for the first time since the incident that took place in Blackwood Pines, and I was hoping that it was going to go smoothly. I haven't spoken to the group since the fallout and with the demands of senior year, I also didn't have the time to meet up with them. However, being Chris' sister meant I regularly kept in touch with the Washington’s and Ashley- considering they were finally dating and all, (no, not Josh). Also, being Chris' sister meant he dragged me into the idea that his and I’s costume should match, so there I am clipping on my makeshift pistol holder to my waist and placing my plastic dagger into the thigh holster I was also wearing.

This year I was going as [Lara Croft](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/37/91/2f/37912fe0c766c58f1e62b1bfc6d4d8c0.jpg)\- the female and empowering adventurer/archaeologist. It took me months to piece this together but looking in the mirror, placing my hair into a low ponytail, I was pretty pleased with the outcome, and I also looked pretty badass if I do say so myself.

Not long after I changed Chris walked in, dressed as none other than [Nathan Drake](http://allthingsuncharted.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/x6uutoy6acry4artizhi.jpg). He pulled out his fake guns and raised them towards me, looking down the barrel with a mischievous grin on his face. "We meet again Lara," he pretended to take the safety off his plastic gun, "but I specifically remember telling you to leave my treasure alone." I raised an eyebrow at him, stifling a laugh, trying to play along with his game.

My hand found my plastic knife holstered on my thigh. "Well Mr Drake, an adventure wouldn't be an adventure without a little danger." I ripped the knife from the holster and barked out a loud laugh as I threw the knife at Chris, however, he managed to dodge it and surge towards me, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me onto the bed making us both laugh at how nerdy we were being. Chris proceeded to grab my hand and pull me up, wiping the tears that formed in his eyes from laughing.  
"Sam and Ash are waiting outside in the car, so we better get going." He looked down at his phone, his thumbs dancing across the screen at a fast rate. "You ready to go sis?" Chris looked up from his phone to get confirmation from me which I granted him with a curt nod. "Alright, Miss. Croft, after you."

Sam and Ash were leant against the car when we walked down the pathway. Sam stepped forward, enveloping me into a tight hug. She was dressed as a sugar skull- wait no, a pirate, wait. A [sugar skull pirate](http://wac.450f.edgecastcdn.net/80450F/wyrk.com/files/2013/11/hayden-Halloween.jpg)? Well, either way, I envied how good she looked. "God, (Y/N). It's been soo long since we've seen one another. I've missed you so much!" She pulled back from the hug and looked towards me with a sincere smile. "You look amazing, and of course, you're matching your brother!"

"Well, I didn't really get a choice for that matter!" I giggled as she looked between Chris and me, proceeding to envelope him into one of her bear hugs. I took this chance to grab Ashley and pull her into a hug too. "You know, for a zombie you look pretty hot girl- albeit the rotting flesh." She laughed into my shoulder, pulling back and hitting my arm, causing it to go dead. "Ow man! It was a compliment!" I held my hands up in surrender as Chris jumped between us and placed a kiss onto Ash's lips. 

"I don't know (Y/N), I would still take Ashley to the bone zone, even with the rotting flesh." Chris remarked, using Josh's famous phrase. Sam pretended to puke all over the floor and I punched my brother’s arm, causing him to wince.

The four of us piled into Sam's SUV and began to make our way to the Washington’s. "Is Mike, Matt and Jess etc. coming later?" I asked, looking over towards Sam, who was driving. Her eyes were glued to the road in concentration but she looked at me briefly to reply.  
"Uh, Matt was there early to help set up and from what I heard Jess, Mike and Em got there just before we arrived to pick you and Chris up." I nodded at her response, turning the radio up in the hopes that my anxiety will settle. This is the first time we're seeing Matt, Mike, Jess and Em in the flesh since the incident last year, and considering how things were left badly between us, I wasn’t sure how they were going to react when seeing me.

-

 _It was at least 1 in the morning when I was awoken abruptly from the couch due to a disturbance upstairs. I heard a set of footsteps come down the wooden oak steps rapidly, looking over the arm of the couch I saw Hannah running towards the door. "Hannah?_   _Hey, Hannah!? Wait up, where are you going?" I shot up from the couch, ignoring how lightheaded I felt from the sudden movement and ran after the Washington twin. I ran past Josh and Chris who were completely gone from the amount of alcohol they had consumed and made my way to the porch, practically running and saw that she had swung the front door open and ran into the snowstorm outside. "Hannah?! What the fuck are you doing?! I grabbed my snow boots and rushed to put them on in a panic, desperate to retrieve Hannah._

 _I was about to run out the door after her until I felt a large hand grab my shoulder and stop me. The rest of the group had rushed out beside me, panic evident on many of their faces, looking behind I_ _saw that it was Mike who had stopped me from leaving._

 _"It was just a_   _prank_ ,  _Han!" Emily called out into the dark. Ashley was freaking out beside her and Jess was laughing._ _  
Beth pushed her way into the front of the group, staring daggers into the rest of the group. "What the hell did you do?!" She shouted at our friends._

 _"It was just a prank; we_   _didn’t actually think she would run off like this." Jess laughed. Beth let out an exasperated sigh before running out into the snowstorm, calling out her sister’s name._

_"Beth, wait!" I struggled under Mikes grip but he refused to let me go, pulling me back into the lodge. "What the fuck Mike!? We have to go after them!" I pushed his hand off my shoulder with ferocity, pushing him aside and walking back towards the front door, but I was blocked by Matt's big frame._

_"If they_   _don’t_   _return in a couple of hours, I'll go out and look for them._   _There’s_   _no point of us going out there when there’s a fucking snowstorm." I growled at him but slung my shoulders in defeat, knowing you were all useless to the twins in this storm._

_Sam piped up at that point, sending a snide remark towards Mike. "You know Mike; I think you’re the last person she wants to see right now."_

_Sam, Ashley tried to wake Josh and Chris up, in order to explain to them what had happened, whilst Mike and Em called the rangers to send out a search party._   _It’s_   _safe to say Josh went nuts and punched Mike- breaking his nose. Chris panicked whilst trying to calm Josh down and I snuck out to go looking for them whilst no one was paying attention._

_It took me 4 exhausting hours to find them. The snowstorm had gotten worse and even with my flashlight I couldn’t see two feet in front of me. I wrapped my scarf around my mouth and nose, in the hopes, it would prevent frostbite whilst I walked through the maze of trees and broken fences. It got to 4am when I nearly gave up. I ended up sitting down against a tree trunk, letting the blizzard engulf me, wondering if I had also gotten lost and wouldn’t be found but after 10 minutes the storm started to calm. I lifted my body up, just about able to see where I was going. I found the twins about an hour later cuddling in a cave, they looked like complete shit. I embraced them both and helped them struggle back up to the cabin._

_Josh scrambled off of the floor and practically lunged at his sisters, desperate for their contact when we bounded through the door, seeking warmth. I was greeted by Chris colliding his shaking body into mine, pulling me into a tight hug. "Don’t_ _you_   _fucking dare disappear like that again (Y/N), I nearly lost my fucking mind!" Chris scolded. I pulled out of the hug, apologising to him and kissing his cheek. He let go of me and then I was embraced by Josh, he sobbed into my neck._

 _"Thank you for finding them," He paused, trying to compose his shaking body, "but please don’t run off like that. I thought I had lost you too." He pulled back from the hug and looked into my eyes, snaking his hand into mine and squeezed. I swear to god in that moment I fell in love with Josh Washington. I fell in love with his large,_   _Bambi-esque eyes and the way they glistened slightly when he looked at me. I stared down at his lips with lust, wanting to kiss him but I couldn’t decide_ _whether that was just the adrenaline making me seek human contact, but I decided it wasn’t when I caught myself staring at him for the rest of the night._

_We sat in the living area silently- waiting for dawn to arrive so we could all go home, and none of us have really talked since then._

_-_

I was brought back to reality by Ashley's hands grabbing onto my shoulders. "You excited to see Josh?" She teased, causing Sam and Chris to let out a little "Oh la la" in unison. My cheeks felt hot as I found myself blush at her remark, knowing that I was excited to see him, but also acknowledging that I was fucking anxious too. 

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" I protested, avoiding the eye contact. Chris laughed and Ash squeezed my shoulders, making me whip my head around the seat to look at the two. "What?!"

"Uh, we're talking about the massive crush you have on Josh, and have had on him since the little incident last year."  
"Yeah (Y/N)! You've been crushing on him for over a year now, when are you going to make a move!?" She leant in closer to my face. "He likes you too, by the way, so stop being such a scaredy cat and just kiss him!" I scoffed shooting her a glance. 

"Scaredy-cat? Ash, it took you and my brother 2 freaking years to admit you liked one another." I turned back around in my seat to face the front. I looked in the rear-view mirror with a smirk as I saw Chris and Ash sulk in the back seat. 

"Exactly!" I jumped slightly and turned to Sam, giving her my undivided attention due to her outburst. "Don't be like the two scaredy cats in the back (Y/N)!" She briefly looked at me with a giddy smile on her face. "You have to grab the bull by the horns tonight and just kiss him. Like Ash said, he really likes you too! There’s nothing to lose!"  
"Yeah, nothing to lose but one of my best friends!" I spit back, growing tired of the constant questioning about Josh. "I don't want to talk about it anymore because it’s not going to happen."

The Washington house loomed over us when we arrived, it was bloody magnificent. They had fake gargoyles sitting on the highest points of the house, windows barred shut and covered in cobwebs- one even had a fake, bloody body spilling out of it! The flowers that were laid around the house looked withered or completely dead, and the trees were completely covered in  _real_  spiders. We made our way to the porch carefully, wary of what the pathway had in store for us.

The door swung open and we were greeted by Hannah and Beth, dressed as the [Grady](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/10/31/19/2DFD139D00000578-3298376-image-m-37_1446321581041.jpg) twins. They launched themselves towards me, screaming my name and I was swallowed between them in a group hug. I giggled at them, hugging them back and kissing their cheeks. "I've missed you, crazy people!" I said pulling yourself away from the hug and giggling at how ecstatic they were- mostly because they're already drunk. They welcomed us into the house, hugging Chris, Ash and Sam and exchanging compliments to one another over their costumes.

"(Y/N)!!!" I turned to see Matt standing at the living room entrance, fitted in a football player outfit. I ran to him, jumping into his outstretched arms. "Mike and the rest of us are at the bar! Come on!" He screamed over the music, lifting me over his shoulder and making his way over to the bar. My heart leapt into my throat, realising I going to come face to face with the rest of the group and Josh, but when I was put down at the bar, Josh was nowhere in sight. I couldn’t help but frown, missing his quirky personality and adlibs.

"Cheer up Lara! Superman is here!" I looked up and saw Mike in a superman costume, causing me to laugh as I held out my arms to around him up into a hug, and he placed a kiss on my cheek before embracing me.

"Oh, my hero!!" I pretended to swoon, and fanned myself with my hand, causing Matt to laugh from behind me. I heard a cough and turned my head to the left. Jess was leaning against the bar, looking as glamorous as ever in a [mermaid ](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/3ek5fm-l-610x610-skirt-kimkardashian-mermaid-highwaisted-halloween+costume-green.jpg)dress. She looked at me, taking in my appearance with a smile and enveloped me in a gentle hug. "You look fucking amazing Jess. Remind me not to stand next to you for too long!" She shoved me a little bit, blushing slightly.

"You look badass (Y/N)! Josh is going to love it!" I blushed alongside her, hiding my head in my hands. 

"Did someone say I look amazing?" We were interrupted by Emily I rolled my eyes as she subtly posed.

"Wow, Emily! A [witch](http://assets.yandycdn.com/Products/YS_S5812_MISS_WITCHCRAFT_FRONT_COST2015.jpg)? Well, it certainly suits you!"

“Bitch!” She turned to order more alcohol, sticking her ass out in an attempt to catch Matt’s attention. It worked.

“Well as much as I love being around your amazing personality Em,” Jess sneered, “I want to go dance. Care to join (Y/N)?”

“Of course, I do.” I replied, desperately wanting to separate myself from Emily. I let Jess lead me onto the dance floor, cheering alongside the other guests when One Dance started to play. I looked around the room, watching the twins walk over towards us to join in on the dancing- Hannah dragging Mike with her. I was about to break away from Jess, who was gyrating her hips against mine to look for Josh.

“Let’s party like we’re porn stars!!” I heard someone scream over the music. I turned to find the noise and saw Josh- dressed as a [pharaoh](http://67.media.tumblr.com/4f544f58c9d3292a705cd17de0821c18/tumblr_nkdqhwuHyE1qzco77o1_500.gif), dancing behind the decks. I felt my stomach flip when he spotted me in the crowd, his face lit up and he pointed towards me, jumping down from the DJ’s set up. He disappeared into the crowd but re-emerged seconds later to wrap his arms around my waist and lift me into the air with a cheer. I screamed and fell into him when he put me down. I looked into his eyes and smiled sincerely, my heart felt like it was going to thump out of my chest. “You look pretty hot tonight (Y/N). Oh wait- sorry, Lara,” He winked at me and I blushed under his gaze.

“Well my king,” I bowed slightly, “I certainly try my best to please you.”

“Those shorts were a very fine choice!” He replied with his best English accent, his eyes scanning my body. “Cochise!!” I jumped back slightly when Chris popped up next to me, with an eyebrow raised.

“As much as I want you and my sister to get together man, I don’t want to see you checking her out like that!” He grimaced whilst giving Josh a hug, and flinched when he received a small punch to the stomach. Josh whispered something into his ear and Chris replied with a hearty laugh. “Well, Ash is calling so I better leave you two lovebirds to catch up.” He slapped us both on the shoulder before sauntering off.

I looked back over to Josh- who was blushing profusely. “This music is giving me a headache. Do you want to go upstairs for a while?” I asked him. Josh wiggled his eyebrows and proceeded to check me out again. It was a wonder how he could go from being embarrassed to overly confident- but if someone was capable of doing it, it was only fitting that it was him.

He placed his warm hand on the small of my back and led me to the staircase, encouraging me to walk upstairs whilst he followed. I walked towards his door but waited until he opened it for me- not wanting to be intrusive. I placed myself on the side of his bed, admiring the gold and blue beading gracing his chest. Josh took his crown off and placed it on his bedside cabinet, smiling down at me. "I’m glad you could make it tonight (Y/N) because I've been meaning to talk to." Instead of sitting on the bed next to me, he kneels down between my legs and looks up into my eyes.

I felt sick. "You okay Josh?" I placed my hand on his cheek, stroking it with my thumb and I watched his anxiety melt away. I remember I would do this all the time whenever he had an anxiety attack over what happened last year. He nods, with a small smile on his face, but his gaze shifted towards his hands which rested on my thighs.

"I just don't know how to tell you this. I was talking to Chris and-"

Oh, fuck. He knows. He knows I like him and oh fuck he doesn't feel the same. Maybe this is a prank? Y'know, revenge for making everyone worry about Hannah, Beth and I. I felt my heart race and looked down at him. 

"(Y/N)?!" He asks, holding my hand to bring me back to reality. "Are you listening?"

"Oh, um, yeah sorry!"

"Well, I was talking to Chris and he told me that you liked me. I didn't believe it at first and I wanted to talk to you to make sure it was true becau-"

"Fucking Chris!" I groaned out, standing up and walking towards the door, but I stopped in front of it and turned around to face Josh. "I'm so sorry Josh. I know you don't feel the same, and I'm sorry you felt like you had to talk to me about it, god you must feel so uncomfortable! I should probably leave, right? I, um. I'll see you around. I'm so so-"

He stormed across the room, grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. My eyes wide with shock, but soon enough they closed slowly as I melted into his touch. I laid my hands on his biceps, squeezing them when he pulls away. "Don't go." He whispers. I nodded and his lips crash into mine again, his hands found their way to my waist as he pulled his body against mine. I blushed furiously and pulled away. He whined slightly due to the absence of contact. 

"As much as I would love to stand here and make out with you for the rest of the night, I'm pretty sure Jess saw us come up here and I don’t want everyone thinking we're fucking right now." I giggled, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You don't want to go to the bone zone with me?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." I took in his appearance, biting my lip. "Oh, I really do, especially with you dressed like that, but I'd rather keep this on the down low til' we decide what’s going on between us." I stroked his abs and leant into him once more. His lips caught mine and we exchanged an extremely steamy kiss. 

"Well, let’s go downstairs." He kissed me once more. "However, you're staying the night."

"Deal Joshua Washington." I said, with a wink. 

I turned around to open the door but he spun me back around and kissed me again, causing me to giggle. 

"I fucking love you." He whispers into the kiss, with a wide smile on his face.

"I love you too. Now like you said; let's party like porn stars." He chuckled and kissed me once more. 

We re-joined our friend’s downstairs, cheers and whistles being thrown our way. Josh never left my side, an arm wrapped around my waist as we gyrated against one another. We partied into the night just like old times, and we enjoyed every second of it. However, nothing compared to the night Josh and I shared with one another once everyone left.

We really did party like porn stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys!! I know it was pretty sucky but I hope you enjoy and comment if you want to see more from me xo


End file.
